


Close my eyes and feel my chest (beating like thunder)

by greenarrow12123



Series: Luke Patterson One-Shots [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Ghosts, This is pure crack, lovvvvve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenarrow12123/pseuds/greenarrow12123
Summary: You had made it your mission to touch Luke. You knew he was a ghost, but that wouldn’t stop you from trying.
Relationships: luke patterson/reader
Series: Luke Patterson One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957606
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Close my eyes and feel my chest (beating like thunder)

You were a very touchy-feely person. You loved holding hands and giving hugs. Playing with someone’s hair or just feeling their warmth when they sat next to you.

You weren’t used to not being able to show affection to someone.

Ever since meeting Luke, you continuously forgot that he was a ghost. You would go to grab his hand when trying to show him something. Or try to give him a high-five when he came up with a new catchy riff. One time you had even tried to sit in his lap, only to fall right through him.

You would be lying if you said you didn’t have a little crush on him. When he smiled at you, your heart would skip a beat. When he asked your opinion on something, your face would feel hot for hours afterward. 

You often had daydreams about what it would be like to truly feel him.

How would his hand fit in yours. How soft his hair would feel if you ran your hand over it. How his arms would feel wrapped around you when he hugged you. How his lips would feel….

When you found out that Julie had been able to touch him, you were jealous.

So, you decided to make it your goal to touch him.

And obviously, you didn’t tell him your plan. You wanted it to be a surprise.

Your first attempt was late one night when Julie and Luke were up writing music. You were sprawled out on the couch listening to their jumbled lyrics as you dozed. When Julie announced she was going to grab some water, you watched as Luke got up to stretch, his back to you.

With a smirk, you jumped to your feet. Tipping toeing slowly, you walked up behind Luke, you knew he was ticklish. Reggie had told you many _many_ stories. Reaching for his sides, you were just about to touch him when a voice sounded behind you.

“What are you doing?” Julie asked.

You let out a shriek, as you stumbled away from Luke, tripping over your own feet, you crashed straight into Alex’s drums.

You groaned as you lay on the ground, Julie holding back laughter as Luke looked torn between being both confused and worried.

Ever since that moment, you had been sulking just a little.

But that didn’t deter you, you had made it your mission.

──────────────────────

_The Couch:_

You had somehow misjudged the bounciness of the couch in the studio.

Luke had been standing in front of the couch playing darts, as the rest of the band gathered around the piano. No one was paying attention to you. This was your moment.

Your eyes narrowed and you slowly stood, testing the bounciness of the couch. You had watched Harry Potter multiple times…. it would be just like the opposite of Platform 9 ¾. Imagine him solid. _Imagine him solid._ Solid. All you had to do was think it into existence.

But your plan didn’t work out the way you expected.

You hopped off the couch and took a few steps back. Glancing over to make sure no one was watching you, you shook out the tension in your shoulders. Solid solid _solid_. Taking in a deep breath, you took a running start and jumped up onto the couch.

But the cushions were softer than you expected and instead of vaulting onto his back like you planned, they propelled you forward. You let out a startled yelp, the _solid_ thoughts falling right out of your head as your body flew through Luke’s ghostly form and you crashed to the ground with a thud.

As you laid on the ground, you let out a sigh. A throat cleared above you and you opened your eyes, seeing Luke standing over you, a smirk wide on his annoying ghost face and you just groaned, closing your eyes and pretending you weren’t there.

“Did you just step on _my couch_?!”

──────────────────────

_The Kitchen Counter:_

You had a habit of climbing onto kitchen counters. You had done it since you were little and it had stuck with you. It was much easier than having to rely on somebody else when you could just do it more creatively. So you figured you might as well use it to your advantage.

You had recruited Julie and Flynn onto your side, explaining your plan, the younger girls holding back laughter at the determined look in your eyes.

The plan was simple enough. Julie would tell Luke to meet her in the kitchen, where you would be lying in wait on the counter.

It had been about an hour and you were dozing off when you finally heard footsteps. With a grin, you jumped to your feet, ready to pounce.

The second the boy walked around the corner, you jumped onto his back. _Success!_

“AhhHHHH!” The man screamed and your eyes widened as you both dropped to the ground.

“Mr. Molina?!”

“Y/N, what were you doing on the counter?!”

You looked around, no Luke in sight, “I…I mean. Wait what?”

Frantic footsteps sounded down the hall and Julie rounded the corner, bending over trying to catch her breath.

“I….” she huffed, “Sorry.”

Luke popped into the kitchen not long after, his brows raising in amusement at you and Mr. Molina sprawled out on the ground.

“My bad,” Julie whispered.

──────────────────────

You arrived at the band’s studio, a small frown on your face. It had been over a week and you still weren’t able to touch Luke. You dropped onto the couch with a sigh, your eyes closing for a quick nap as you waited for the band to arrive for practice.

You felt someone drop onto the couch beside you, placing their head in your lap. Without opening your eyes, your hand dropped down, running a hand over their hair. As your hand ran through the soft hair, your brows furrowed.

Opening your eyes, you looked down finding a smiling Luke looking up at you. Letting out a startled yelp, you stood quickly, Luke falling with a thud to the ground.

“Ow.”

“I touched you.” Your eyes were wide as you looked from your hand to the boy on the ground.

“And bruised me!” Luke said as he jumped to his feet.

You started forward to apologize but froze right before your hand could touch him. It hovered over his chest for a few seconds and he stood there patiently, waiting for you to make the decision.

You reached out slowly and gently pressed your hand into Luke’s chest. The boy rocked back slightly on his heels. Staring down at your hand, you were motionless. You hadn’t believed you would be able to do it again. But you had touched him. He was solid.

Reaching out again, you placed your hand onto Luke’s chest, feeling the boy’s heart beating like thunder.

His hand came up, resting on top of your own and your throat began to burn as you looked up at him and smiled.

Threading your fingers together, you stepped closer to him. Your eyes closed as you felt the warmth of his body against your own. His other hand raised, the back of his fingers brushing gently against your cheek.

Your eyes opened and watched as he leaned in slowly, stopping just a breath away from you.

Without hesitation, you leaned in to meet him. His lips touched yours gently. And you pressed back harder, your body flush against his. His lips curled into a smile as you deepened the kiss.

When he pulled away, you let out a disappointed sigh. He stifled a laugh at the slight frown pulling at the corner of your mouth and he leaned down brushing another soft kiss across your lips.

“Promise me something.” He asked.

“Anything,” you said as you trailed your hand absentmindedly across his chest, still in wonder at feeling him solid beneath you.

He smoothed his hand over your hair, before tilting your chin up to meet his gaze. 

“Next time you want to touch me, just ask. You don’t have to jump off any more counters.”

Your eyes widened comically and he let out a snicker as he skipped away. With a wide smile, you took off after him, pushing past Julie and the band as they walked into the studio. Your shoulder rammed into Reggie, who let out an exaggerated shout of confusion as you chased after Luke, your laughter echoing together throughout the studio.


End file.
